


Fireflies

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas likes fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

"Did you know that there's a God of fireflies in Mayan mythology?" Lucas asked softly.

Joe blinked. "I don't pretend to know how your mind works, but that was random, even for you."

Lucas shrugged, snuggling closer. They were sitting on the swing, looking out over the river. It was dark and the breeze that had been soothing had turned cold. Joe smiled and pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around Lucas and holding him closer.

"So, fireflies?"

"Your cigar kind of looks like one in the dark," Lucas said. "Thought you'd like to know."

Joe laughed. "I love you."


End file.
